


Cowgirls Don't Cry

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [86]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Horse Racing, I know nothing about rodeos, rodeo, so please be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Doc sent the boys to a rodeo.





	Cowgirls Don't Cry

It was the night after their concert in the Dallas area. The boys had some downtime and instead of rushing off to the midwest, where it was currently snowing, they decided to stay in Texas and see the sights. Vince and Tommy had never been to Texas before, Mick had been once a long time ago, and Nikki had been almost everywhere when he was being ping ponged back and forth between his mother and his grandparents.

“I expected more cowboys,” Tommy pouted as they made their way to an event Doc had gotten them tickets for, in hopes of keeping them out of trouble. “Like six shooters, hats, and belt buckles.”

“You watch too many movies drummer.” Mick shook his head.

“What are we going to see anyway?” Vince asked. “There was a perfectly good strip club down the street. Could’ve found myself a Debbie.” He winked.

“Maybe we can sneak out of here later and…” Nikki froze as they came into the arena for their event. They hadn’t even bothered to look at the tickets to see what the event was.

“Kid, I think we found your cowboys,” Mick said, leaning towards Tommy. The stands had tons of people in cowboy hats, and the arena was set up like nothing they had seen before. People were giving them strange looks, with their big hair, their leather jackets and pants, and Tommy still had eyeliner on.

“I think we’re in the wrong place,” Nikki grumbled.

“Doc said it would keep us out of trouble…” Vince said.

“These dudes could kill us!” Tommy added. Mick shook his head and made his way towards their seats. Close to the front row where they could see all the action. No one seemed to know who they were as they took their seats. No one came up to ask for autographs, or ask about concerts, or hit on them.

“I thought everyone knew who we were,” Vince said, looking around. “But not a single girl has come up to me!”

“You guys gotta remember there are other genres of music out there,” Mick pointed out. “And everyone who was at our concert last night probably is still in bed or something.” That’s when Nikki’s eyes caught a girl walking into the rodeo area. 

“Nikki?” Tommy waved his hand in front of his face. “What are you staring...oh hello there.” Tommy said, following Nikki’s gaze. “She’s hot.”

“Bet she has no idea who we are though.” Mick told him. That’s when she looked over in their direction and her eyes widened. She made her way over towards them, leaning on the metal barrior between the stands and the arena.

“I...you’re Motley Crue,” She gasped. “I didn’t see you guys as rodeo guys.”

“Are you kidding? We love the rodeo.” Vince smirked and took her hand, kissing it. “I’m Vince.”

“(Y/n).” She laughed. Tommy pushed Vince out of the way and leaned on the barrier, smiling at (Y/n).

“Hey. Tommy. Drummer extraordinaire.” Tommy said, smiling at (Y/n). Nikki shook his head and stood by Tommy. (Y/n) looked over at him and found it hard to talk suddenly.

“Hey.” Was all Nikki had to say. (Y/n) just kept staring at him.

“I think you broke her,” Mick pointed out. (Y/n) blinked.

“Oh, uh, hi.” She smiled. “I, uh, I gotta go do things over there…” She stumbled as she walked away. Vince looked over at Nikki.

“How the hell do you always do that?” Vince asked.

“Do what?” Nikki asked.

“Make girls do that,” Vince said. “Because I’m cute and charming damn it, and the girls always want to go after you!”

“Girls think he’s cute,” Mick shrugged. “Get over it singer.” Vince sat there and pouted as the event started. There was roping, bull riding, and barrel racing, plus more. The boys were glued to it all, watching everything. They had never seen anything like it before. 

“Guys, look!” Tommy said, pointing towards (Y/n), who was getting ready for her event. She was on a horse next to another girl and they took off, racing around the barrels to see who could get done first. The other girl decided to not play fair and elbowed (Y/n) hard, knocking her off her horse.

“Hey!” Nikki called out, standing up. The other guys did to as the horse was led back to its stall and (Y/n) was helped up and went to be examined. Nikki made his way over to her, noticing the frown on her face and the tears in her eyes.

“Nikki?” (Y/n) asked, watching him. “What are you doing here?”

“That was a dick move that happened to you,” Nikki told her. “And of course I’m going to check on the one person in the whole arena who knows who I am.” (Y/n) nodded and wiped at her eyes. “Hey, I believe in you (Y/n).”

“But I lost,” She sighed. “I can’t go to the final round.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re amazing,” Nikki told her. “And it takes a lot of balls to go out there and do that. There’s no way in hell that I could ever do that.”

“But, you’re Nikki Sixx,” (Y/n) said. “You can do anything.”

“I couldn’t do that,” He smiled at her. “I think I’ll leave it to you.”

“Thanks Nikki,” (Y/n) said softly.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” Nikki asked. “Might take away the sting a little?”

“I probably smell like crap though.” (Y/n) laughed.

“You should smell me after a concert. I totally smell like lilacs and fairy dust and not sweat and Jack.” He laughed. (Y/n) smiled and met him halfway, letting him deepen the kiss. That’s when the sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard.

“Sorry to interrupt,” One of the officials said. “Ms. (L/N), we rewatched the video and decided to award you the victory. You’ll be in the final round.” (Y/n) looked at Nikki with wide eyes.

“You go out there and kick some ass, and I’ll take you to dinner afterwards, win or lose.” Nikki told her. She hugged him before running off to get ready. Nikki made his way back to his seat.

“Where did you go?” Tommy asked.

“Had to cheer someone up,” Nikki shrugged. “Let’s just watch the rest of the event, okay?”

There were a few things before the barrel racing finals. When (Y/n)’s name was announced, Nikki was all smiles.

“I was just given a message from (Y/n),” The announcer said. “It’s say ‘this one is for you Sixx’.” Nikki laughed as he watched her get ready. He was not known for blushing, but damn she got his cheeks red. He was on the edge of his seat as he watched her take the corners and pushing her horse to go as fast as she could.

All the way to her victory.

“Yeah!” Nikki called out, jumping up. “Go (Y/n)!” He started to leave then.

“Where are you going?” Mick asked.

“I’ve got a dinner date,” Nikki told them. “I’ll see you guys later.” He left then to go meet up with (Y/n). He knew that in a couple days, he’d leave and she would eventually forget about him, but for the night, they were going to have each other.

And honestly, Nikki hadn’t smiled or laughed that much in a long time.


End file.
